


I should have said I love you

by stardustpoison



Category: Elton Castee - Fandom
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-26
Updated: 2019-06-26
Packaged: 2020-05-20 07:26:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,440
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19372045
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stardustpoison/pseuds/stardustpoison





	I should have said I love you

 The details were so insignificant, Elton barely remembered what was being said. He just remembers that he went off on her. He hadn't meant to, he was just angry at her. Y/N had come in when he was editing, per usual but instead of just sitting on the couch on her phone this time, she seemed to be messing with everything she could. And, Elton held it in. He didn't ask her to stop or anything, he just sighed and focused on the task at hand, until she started the argument.

   Maybe she had a bad day, maybe she was right, but Elton was trying to get this video finished and right then, she was preventing him from doing so. Y/N sighed obnoxiously before making a comment about how he never paid attention to her and to which Elton pulled out his earbuds and turned to face the girl. "Where's this coming from?" His previous anger had melted away, but there was still a part of him nagging at him to kick her out. She sighed and made a motion around her, "I'm just tired of coming second." He nodded and for a second, he felt genuinely guilty. Until he really thought about it, if anything, his work came second.  He always tried his hardest to put her first, he loved her more than anything. "Baby, you know that's not true." And there's where the argument had truly begun. She got louder and Elton tried to keep his calm, but theres only so much fake shit a man can take. Of course, he knew she cared and maybe it had just been a bad day, but he couldn't take it. The words just tumbled out and he hadn't even realised he said anything until he saw her step back. He couldn't tell you what he said, he just knew it was horrible. She inhaled sharply before taking a few steps out of the garage, "I'm gonna go for a drive." Her words sounded so sad and he just knew that she was gonna cry. His heart broke as he watched her get into her car, he sat there running a hand through his hair. He knew he fucked up but when she came home, they'd talk it out and he'd apologise and things would be okay. At least, he hoped so. He sighed again, going back to editing until she came home.

* * *

 

    Y/N was mess, driving the streets of LA as tears streamed down her face. She wished she'd stop fucking crying, she knew he didn't mean it, but it still stung. Elton never intentionally hurt her and to be honest, she deserved to be yelled at in her opinion. She started the argument because of something pathetic. She sighed, when she stopped at the red light, she reached and grabbed her phone. Glancing up and down between her phone and the light she typed out a quick 'I'm sorry, I love you. I'm omw home.' and hit send. The light flicked green and she looked both ways, pulling out when she deemed it safe.

   It seemed like hours had gone by since the fight, in reality it had only been one. It was enough for Elton to want to die inside, but his phone light up and his body relaxed. 'I'm sorry, I love you. I'm omw home.' The response was enough, as long as she was safe. He hated fighting, especially with her. It tore him up inside everytime, but sometimes, she was just _stupid_ , or at least dramatic. It drove him insane hearing her tell him that she was sick of him focusing on his job, but he wouldn't tell her that. He avoided telling his girlfriend that. He would rather get rid of Circa than have to see the look on her face again when those words tumbled out, but it was too late. She would forgive him, she usually did when arguments got out of control. Elton smiled, falling in love with the girl a little bit more. He knew how much y/n had argued with her last partner and he knew how much it tore her up, he was the one picking up the pieces after all. He was glad that Y/N was giving him a chance to fix the mess he made. The man just wanted to hold her and tell her he loved her, but that wasn't gonna happen. He knew it the minute the phone rang.

* * *

 

    The carnage was the worst. Y/N's dark blue car that Elton never cared to learn the name of, laid on its side on the sidewalk next to the road. All of the windows were shattered and the drivers side doors were folded inwards, Elton listened as the paramedics talked to each other. "She's extremely tachycardic and unconscious." He twisted his neck to the side, trying to ignore the people rushing past him. He felt like his body was shutting down, it felt like... he knew this feeling all to well and he was angry, he didn't want to lose her, or to go through this pain again. He could have laughed, no one _wants_ to go through this pain, and he's speaking like she's dead. She's not gonna die. Elton got back into his car and followed the ambulance to the hospitial. As far as he knew, she was just unconscious.

* * *

 

                             " _She'll be alright._ "

   That was all he needed to know, doctors had told him that she was gonna live. Elton didn't care about her injuries at the moment, honestly, he probably never would. He cared about whether or not the girl he had come to to love was gonna make it through the night. Elton pushed himself put of the plasticy chair, his arms feeling sticky from how long he had been sitting there.

   A woman led him down the hallway, pointing to a door on the left side before telling him the room number. He thanked her and made his way down the bright hallway, he hoped her room wasn't as bright. After a few seconds, he got to the room and didn't hesitate in pushing open the door. His body froze, he should have _prepared_ himself a bit more. Y/N was laying in the hospital bed, a nasal cannula helping get oxygen to her lungs. She had cuts and bruises eveywhere. The nurse had told him outside that it was a miracle she _wasn't_ dead, or more injured, she had proceeded to tell him that Y/N had been "the first good case of the week." which didn't make Elton feel great about having her in this hospital, but he shrugged it off and settled on the fact that she was alright. Elton pulled the chair by her bed closer to the actual bed and grabbed his girlfriends hand.

     He didn't say anything for awhile, just sat there rubbing circles onto the back of her hand with his thumb, while trying to grasp what really happened. He told her that she was annoying and that she should be lucky he's even stuck around for so long. He almost laughed. He, Elton Castee, the man who is portrayed so independent when in reality he's weak and he has been relying on his girlfriend for so long, told her, Y/N L/N, the girl who was the one who stuck around and put up with him, that _**she** should be lucky **he** stuck around_. It was fucked-up to say but he could have laughed, that one sentence was further from the truth than anything. It was the other way around, they both knew it.

   Elton sighed, looking at his unconscious girlfriend, opening his mouth to speak. Nothing came out, what was he even supposed to say? He was terrible at this kind of stuff, everyone pegged him as a prick but he just simply didn't know how to handle this. "I think, I should say I'm sorry?" It definitely came out as more of a question, if she was Amanda she'd be angry at him for saying 'i think.' He felt sick thinking of Amanda, like it was cheating. He sighed again, shaking off all the thoughts in his head. As the ones he wanted reformed, he began to speak, "Y/N, I love you and I'm sorry about all of this. If I just told you that I loved you, we-" he was cut off by nurses running in, pushing him away. How long was the machine beeping? Where the hell was he? He watched them rush her out and he was alone once again.


End file.
